Suna no Tate
Suna no Tate jest pierwszą częścią „Ochroną Absolutną” Gaary, a jego drugim jest Piaskowa Zbroja. Przegląd Kiedy Gaara był dzieckiem, jego wuj, Yashamaru, powiedział mu, że Tarcza Piasku jest produktem jego matki, Karury. Miłość Karury do Gaary była tak wielka, że po śmierci jej duch opanował piaski i użył ich, by go chronić. Później tego samego dnia Yashamaru, pod rozkazami Czwartego Kazekage, próbował zabić Gaarę. Po nieudanym ataku Yashamaru powiedział Gaarze, że skłamał wcześniej: Karura nie kochał Gaary; nienawidziła go. Tarcza Piasku, powiedział Yashamaru, była rezultatem Shukaku (zapieczętowanego w Gaara) przy użyciu piasku, aby utrzymać Gaarę, a tym samym siebie, bezpieczną. Dopiero wiele lat później Czwarty Kazekage wyznaje Gaara, że rozkazał Yashamaru kłamać: Karura naprawdę kochała Gaarę, a Tarcza Piasku naprawdę to robi. Tarcza Piasku reaguje na każdy atak na Gaarę, nawet ci sami Gaara nie są świadomi. Kiedy ma zostać fizycznie zraniony, Tarcza Piasku porusza się między nim a zagrożeniem, aby go zablokować. Choć najczęściej używany jest do osłaniania Gaary przed wrogami, piasek chroni go także przed samookaleczeniem. Shield of Sand jest automatyczna, nie wymaga niczego od Gaary, co oznacza, że może działać w nieskończoność. Ponieważ tarcza jest utworzona z piasku, który został przesiąknięty w czakrze Gaary, ma bardzo szybki czas reakcji, zbyt szybki dla większości wrogów do pokonania. Niektóre, takie jak Rock Lee i Sasuke Uchiha, są wystarczająco szybkie, aby wyprzedzić piasek, uderzając Gaarę, zanim będzie w stanie go osłonić; przeciwnikom takim jak ten polega na swojej Zbroi Piasku do obrony 9 Kombinacja pancerza i tarczy jest skuteczna, dzięki czemu Gaara może latami bez najmniejszych obrażeń. Suna no Tate może chronić Gaarę przed wieloma różnymi zagrożeniami, w różnych momentach broniąc go przed kunai, eksplodującymi tagami, Senbon Shower, taijutsu, Shikotsumyaku, Explosive Clay, i Amaterasu, by wymienić tylko kilka. Sam piasek jest bardzo dobry w absorbowaniu siły z ataków, więc rzadko kiedy jest zderzony z uderzeniem. W tych rzadkich przypadkach, gdy ataki naciskają na tarczę, umieszcza wystarczająco dużo buforu między nim a Gaarą, aby zatrzymać cios, zanim dotrze do niego. Wykazano, że tylko niewiarygodnie szybkie, przenikliwe ataki, zwłaszcza Chidori, przebijają tarczę piasku i ranią Gaarę. Po Czwartej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi, Gaara jest w stanie włączyć do swojej tarczy swoje inne zdolności, takie jak Uwolnienie Wiatru i jego kekkei genkai. Mieszając swoje unikalne błyszczące cząsteczki metalu z jego Tarczą Piasku, był w stanie stworzyć złożoną i potężną obronę; w stanie całkowicie ochronić się przed jutsu, zaprojektowanym specjalnie w celu wykorzystania słabości jego piasku. left|thumb|159px|Karura objawia się jako tarcza. Chociaż Tarcza Piasku zwykle działa niezależnie od Gaary, jest w stanie sprawować nad nią pewną kontrolę, jeśli sobie tego życzy. Potrafi całkowicie otoczyć się tarczą, eliminując szansę na ominięcie jej dzięki zwykłej prędkości. Kiedy to robi, polega na swoim trzecim oku, aby zobaczyć, co dzieje się na zewnątrz, a następnie tworzy kolce z tarczy, aby dalej zbliżać się do wrogów. W części I Gaara zwykle wchodzi do tej kuli piasku, przygotowując się do wejścia w tryb Ogoniastej Bestii. W Gaara Hiden Gaara używa swojego zwalniania magnesu, aby wymieszać „błyszczące cząsteczki metalu” z Tarczą Piasku, wzmacniając je przed atakami, które w przeciwnym razie go przeniknęły. Nawet wola Karury wpływa czasami na Tarczę Piasku, kształtując ją na jej podobieństwo, ponieważ chroni Gaarę, by przypominała o niej. Ciekawostki * Czwarty Kazekage uważa, że z powodu Tarczy Piasku Gaara był w stanie go zastąpić jako Piąty Kazekage. Kategoria:Jutsu Kategoria:Ninjutsu